


I Was Your Amber But Now She's Your Shade of Gold

by NightsLikeThis



Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:14:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22189225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightsLikeThis/pseuds/NightsLikeThis
Summary: inspired by recent events and RelentlassHuggerSquad's undying love for them
Relationships: Liv Morgan/Ruby Riot | Heidi Lovelace
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	I Was Your Amber But Now She's Your Shade of Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RelentlassHuggerSquad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelentlassHuggerSquad/gifts).



> i think like early on there was a convo where i promised Relentlass a riot squad fic one day....and she was like "nah, you wouldn't"....
> 
> Sp here i am to prove you wrong!!!
> 
> PS PEANUT BUTTER IS GREAT

Friendship had always been the general mode of operation for all of them. A space made for Ruby, Liv, and Sarah to bond and grow together. From debuting together to supporting each other through every match, every turn down dark paths, always willing to find ways to heal wounds and dry tears. They’d train together and laugh together, a place of only joy and family. 

And Ruby had in all honesty tried to convince herself that the butterflies were in her head. That the way Liv smiled at her was enough to make her change her villainous ways, enough to fight for Liv’s honor instead of the world’s spite. She’d made herself sick trying to push them down, the images of pink cotton candy hair and blue stained tongues reeling through her dreams, the press of cherry colored lips and cerulean eyes. 

Sure there had been times where she’d let it all spring free, where she’d let herself hold on just a little longer, kiss her cheek without feeling sorry for herself, hold her hand after a loss, hold her close after a win. 

Sarah had seen it too, the way Ruby’s eyes lit up at Liv’s name, the way her fingers shook when Liv took a bad bump, the way her face changed when Liv spoke of cute boys and exes. But Sarah had proven herself a true friend in keeping Ruby’s secret, consoling her when feelings soared, talking her off the ledge more times than she could count.

And for a time things seemed okay: content in being with her squad on raw, getting to wrestle alongside her closest friends, living her dream with a support system she’d never imagined. 

Until the draft. 

The thing that had separated them, moving Liv to Smackdown, effectively ending the Riot Squad. And Ruby knew there were no hard feelings, it was the company’s decision after all, it wasn’t like the friendship had died with their faction, but it still felt wrong.

They texted everyday, FaceTimed all the time, but it wasn’t the same. There wasn’t a constant battle of butterflies but a punching force against her rib cage of harsh desperation: for Liv to come back to her, to finally confess all the things she’d kept bottled up, ready to face the consequences of Liv not loving her back. 

But it didn’t feel right: to spring such heavy news onto Liv’s shoulders when they’d barely settled into not seeing each other, when nothing had been the same except the way Liv still lit up her heart even just through the phone.

“I miss you” Liv would say in a small voice, the one half between alluring and childish, even though they’d had just talked yesterday.

“I know” Ruby would answer because it felt too true, it hit her too hard to say anything else.

And she’ll think of throwing caution to the wind, being cruel enough to make Liv hate her, but the words die in her throat, her tongue stiff from trying too hard.

What’s worse is when she has to get surgery. When she’s too sedated to pick up the phone, too tired to lift her arms. And the calls come but her eyes close steadily at the sound. And the text messages slow until they don’t come anymore. 

It’s no one's fault, really. But it tears at her soul that Liv could let her go that easy, that it could be so simple to stop talking to her. And what’s worse is the lack of guts she has to text her first, afraid to seem too desperate, too dependent. 

And it lulls into a place where the quiet is normal, where missing Liv just becomes part of her day, and crying herself to sleep feels like liberation each night.

But she can’t convince herself to let go even now.

So she’ll drown in the memories of forehead kisses and stroking fingers, she’ll fly at the brush of remembered words, die for the hole left in her heart: hoping her recovery will come soon enough to tell Liv the truth face to face.

But she’s too late.

Because she turns on the Tv, a laugh at the idea of Bobby and Lana getting married until Liv is there. 

And her world stops just at the sight of her face, the pain in Liv’s eyes, but the way her heart surges is short lived. 

Because Liv loves Bobby.

Or so it seems.

Until it’s clear that she’s talking about Lana.

And it feels so close yet so far.

Like she’d been given a million chances that she never took.

Drowning in a pile of guilt for the pain she’d brought on herself and the way she can’t turn back time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are super appreciated  
> my first ruby/liv fic so lmk how i did  
> PLS YELL AT ME FOR MY SINS  
> go read my baysha shit if thats yalls cup of tea...
> 
> eyesfadefromgreentogray on tumblr (unprofessional inquiries only....)


End file.
